The suite life on deck londonxbailey
by Jamesl999
Summary: Bailey can,t find london at 4am but when she finds her she also finds cody then when she needs comforting london is there
1. Chapter 1

The suite life on deck baileyxlondon

Chapter 1. cheating

I was just out of bed at 3 am. I took off my pajamas I tried to get back to sleep for an hour but i coudnt soI put on a light blue top that just about covered my bellybutton and some bright green shorts that went a little above my knees

. I looked over to see that London was,nt there I knew she never woke up early so I checked the bathroom she wasnt there.i brushed my teeth went to the toilet and had a quick shower and then thought i,d get a bit of study in but instead i went outside to look for London i wasnt surprizes nobody was out it was long after curfew "London"I said just barely above a whisper,"are you out here" but i heard notthing.

I walked by the smoothie bar where zack worked and as i walked past the door I was dragged in very forcefully by a hand I tried to scream but a hand blocked my mouth "Bailey it,s me"I turned around to see London chroched down "what are you doing" i said louder than i thought i would I guess I was still a little shocked,but instead of answering she pointed over towards the pool and stairs.

I saw Cody walking over and he sat on the side of the pool he looked scared looking all around looked like he was making sure he was alone I was about to get up and call him but london pulled me down she told me she heard him on the phone and he was going to meet someone here at 4am.

Why dont i just go ask him i said,but she quickly interupted with a no "i think he might have another girlfriend" she said no way cody would never do that i said a little bit scared,just then a girl with Dark blond hair walked up and kissed him."no" i cried withmy hands covering my eyes "you gonna dump him"she said but i walked out of the smoothie bar and ran to my room crying Cody saw me and shouted out calling me "Bailey please don,t g...he was interupted by London pushing him into the pool along with the girl he was with and followed Bailey to heR room.

She could easily tell how upset Bailey was she was crying so bad she was coughing like she could die are you ok London said almost crying because she felt so bad for bailey as she cuddled up close to her,"How could he do tha"t Bailey managed to say before crying and choking again. "if it makes you feel an better I never thought he deserved you i mean your pretty,smart,fun and you have a great body"London said squeesing baileys boob playfully Bailey coudn,t help but let out a little laugh.

"you really think so"

"Sure i do"

"Thanks"

They just stared at eachother for a few minutes right into eachothers eyes "London thanks I"she was cut off by londons lips pressing against her own she was surprised by this but she just let herself go and closed her eyes they spent the next few minutes kissing then London pulled away"Baliey i dont know what happened im sorry i i she was stopped by bailey bow kissing her it,s ok i kinda liked it bailey said blushing as london got up went to her own bed and covered herself "Goodnight love you" london said surprising herself as well as bailey "goodnight london love you too" she said as she felt like for once evrything was perfect and they both went to happily to sleep.

_**It was my first fanfiction so its not too great**_

_**But if you want a chapter 2 i want at least 5 reviews thanks and bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i took so lon to write anymore but my brother stopped letting mje use his laptop and i had none but now i do so ill try a lot harder now.**

Chapter 2: Sleep

Bailey woke up and looked at her alarm clock realizing it was 11:PM.

She knew she was well past late for class but she didnt care she deserved al least one day off.

She looked over to see that Londan wasnt in her bed"Londan" she said barely above a whisper, her throat was burnin her head spinning and heart broken.

Remembering the night before when she caught Cody and the girl he was with she started crying again uncontrollably "HOW COULD HE!" she was screaming and crying but she had to let it all out out.

After a few minutes of cryin into her pillow she heard her door open and London came in too see Bailey crying on her bedThe second she saw this she dropped her many shopping bags and ran over too Bailey and took her in her arms and started gently stroking her hair untill she fell they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Hours later Londan woke up still with Bailey in her arms,"Bailey"she whispered but Bailey didnt move, Londan didnt want to wake Bailey but she was getting really cramped. "Bailey" she whispered aain shaking Baileys shoulder lightley, as she did this Bailey turned a bit leaving Londons hand lieying on the side of Baileys left breast, Londan was about to take it away but she couldnt,she just left it there afraid or maybe just didnt want to to move.  
After a few minutes just resting her hand on her, she wasnt satisfied she wanted to do more while she could she couldnt be sure Bailey would feel the same as last night, it mightnt have been love...but just sadness that made her not push Londan away from kissing her. Ignoring her better judgement Londan gave Baileys boob a small squeese.  
Seeing that Bailey didnt move from this Londan felt more confident more bold,Londan saw that Baileys nipples were poking out through her shirt, the fact that Bailey wasnt wearing a bra turned Londans face red she didnt expect it one bit.

London was unable to controle herself and started poking and piching Baileys nipple,harder than she should have and harder than she planned on.

London almost screamed when Baliey made a groaning noise and rolled ut of Londans arm.

After what seemed like an eternity of lieing and waiting for Baliey to say"What the hell you frealk never talk to me again i hate you!" or somthing like that,  
but it never came Bailey didnt wake up Londans heart slowed down a bit after hearing that Baileys breathing hadnt really changed.

London was afraid for a while but eventually turned back to look at bailey who was on her side facing away from her, at first london was scared but slowly she put her arm back around Baioley but only on her stomach feeling lucky that Bailey didnt wake up.

After a while her feeling of luckiness faded and lust crept back in.  
Unable to hold back she started slowly moving her hand up Balieys upper body until she felt somthing just below her tits, it was baileys arm right below not in a way that made london feel like bailey was blocking her but just a normal sleeping position,this made Londan feel releived but she didnt want to chance moving her arm in fear of waking her up.

London, realising she could no longed feel baileys breasts put her hand back down to her stomach but this time under her shirt to her belly.

London felt satisfied just rubbing baileys belley button and lower back for a while being happy to feel some skin but like everything else she did she quickly got bored.  
She didnt know what to do, Bailey had her arm was covering her chest and she was wearing pants she had notthing to play with of Baileys,

Eventualy she decided to just take a risk  
and with one brave attempt she grabbed Baileys arm  
and slowly put it down to her side.

To londons pleasure Bailey showed no signs of waking up  
and with that lond just felt more confident and put her hand  
back under Baileys shirt on her stomach and started to slowly slide it  
up baileys front feeling every bit of skin along the way untill she finally reached the bottom of one  
of Baileys boobs.

London was more exited than ever before and without  
any second thoughts she spread her hand and  
grabbed onto Baileys breast covering it alHolding onto Bailey she could feel herself practically dripping.

While squeesing Bailey with her right hand she slid her left hand down to her own pants and started to pull it off  
when it was at her knees she pulled her right hand out of Baileys shirt to rip of the rest but then she heard  
Bailey groan again this time turning around, so london pulled up her pants and closed her eyes as fast as she could.

This time Bailey opened her eyes to see london with her eyes closed  
assuming she was asleep she just covered her with her sheets and left the room smiling.

**Well i finaly got in another chapter **

**i know it mighnt be that great but i can only hope.**

**I will probably make another chapter if people lke this one.**


End file.
